


Tidal

by fabflyingfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nudity, ocean swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox/pseuds/fabflyingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Sugawara Koushi spend the day together at the pier and there's just.</p>
<p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perishSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perishSong/gifts).



Tanaka stifled a cough with the back of his fist as his other hand gripped so hard on Suga’s shirttail that his knuckles shone white. The two had been spending the day at a pier to celebrate Suga’s birthday as summer just began to find its cadence following a wet and rainy spring, when Suga decided it would be a great idea to hop down the rocks to toward the tide.

“Suga, you almost fell there,” Tanaka spat to his side as the older boy steadied himself on a rock and flashed him a deadly grin.

“Glad you were there to grab my shirt!” Suga opened his eyes and gazed right into Tanaka’s before turning to carefully crawl down another rock. “C’mon, we’ve got a little further to go.”

“Suga, how am I going to break it to Daichi if you sprain your ank-”

“You won’t have to explain anything to him,” Suga glared up something dark at Tanaka that made a breath catch in Tanaka’s throat. 

The two made their way down the rest of the rocks in a heavy silence. Tanaka felt himself want to apologize to Suga for looking at him like glass, something to be protected at all costs, when Suga is human, breathing, living. But as Tanaka rolled off the final rock, spinning a full rotation before eating it in the soft sand, he earned himself a gleeful snicker from Suga that lit up his facial features. As Suga extended his hand to help Tanaka up, a glimmer of mischief brought a smile to his face and he pulled Suga down to the sand with him.

More gleeful laughter chirped out of Suga’s throat as the two rolled in the sand, the sun hanging low in the sky as Suga pinned Tanaka down and lifted his shirt from over his head.

“S-SUGA,” Tanaka panted, wide-eyed in shock at the older boy.

Suga flung his hair back once his head was free for the shirt and rolled it in a half circle to gaze back at Tanaka with a smirk, “This wasn’t exactly where I planned to do this, follow me.”

“What the fuck do you mean this wasn’t exac- HEY-”

Tanaka gaped dumbfoundedly as Suga rolled off him and took off running toward the tides, discarding sandals foot by foot, his shorts, his boxer-briefs, and waded out into the water enough to be buoyant before facing back toward Tanaka with a huge grin, “C’MON, TANAKA, THE WATER’S GREAT”

Tanaka stared out toward the waves, the setting sun, the discarded clothing, a very glowing and very naked Suga calling out to him, and he can’t remember a time he had stripped and ran so quickly toward another human being in his life.

….Okay this might have only been his first time in his adult life to do so.

The water in this particular area of the tide was glistening with the hues of lavender, plum, and magenta rippling a reflection of the sunset, clear with waves crashing almost playfully against Tanaka as he waded over to Suga. Suga greeted him with a splash of the salt water, instigating a heavy splashing war, laughter dancing over the water to a song that only their souls would know the tune to. 

Tanaka was finally able to get close enough to Suga to hug him from behind and lean back in the water, the two swimming together as the sky began to glitter more visibly with the stars that freckled the navy blue darkness of space. Suga hummed to himself in Tanaka’s arms, displaying a level of content that Tanaka had not seen Suga display anywhere before. 

In his arms was a Suga that breathed in the salt around him and completely surrendered himself to the tides. This was a Suga that was far from glass, but more fluid, pristine and beautiful on the surface complexities and worries that become more intriguing and convoluted and difficult to decipher the deeper you delve in. Similar to that of the ocean itself. 

Tanaka let out a low whistle that tickled Suga’s ear.

“What?” Suga scrunched up his nose, looking up at Tanaka as his head rested on his shoulder. 

Tanaka leaned down and pressed their lips together under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not ready to sin with Tanaka. I am weak.
> 
> I am, however, gay as hell for TanaSuga and I am gay as hell for Per and my TanaSuga.
> 
> Love you Per <3


End file.
